1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a feeding device for the supplementary feeding of livestock, such as cattle, in particular with concentrate. A feeding device of this type can be embodied as a stationary arrangement, in a shed, or as a movable arrangement, to be placed and displaced outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent application 1,683,411 discloses a displaceable animal feeding device to be placed outdoors, comprising a frame with a storage chamber for the feed, a feeding site with a trough for the feed for one animal, and a metering device, which is activated by a control unit, between the storage chamber and the trough. A motor, which is powered with the aid of PV panels which are placed on the frame, is provided for driving the metering device.
The feeding site is delimited to both sides by end partitions of the animal feeding device, which partitions are formed by pipes of the frame and a cloth tensioned therebetween.
A known stationary animal feeding device is also provided with two pieces of cloth which laterally screen the dwelling site.
It is important that an animal which uses a feeding site ingests the entire metered amount of concentrate presented for that animal. It can however occur that an animal which uses the feeding site is ousted therefrom by other animals from its herd. The ousting animal will then eat the concentrate which was intended for the former animal. This is disadvantageous for the former animal. Furthermore, this impedes accurate monitoring of the animals of the herd.